


the cat that Lily loved

by orbitium



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cats, Gen, Horcruxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbitium/pseuds/orbitium
Summary: A neighborhood cat gets an extra life when it becomes an accidental Horcrux.  Drabble.
Kudos: 1





	the cat that Lily loved

Chilly October mist clung to the moonlit cobblestones in Godric's Hollow. A cat pattered familiarly down the street, up the steps of an often-overlooked home, then—much more cautiously—through the ruined doorway. A man lay twisted on the bright warm carpet, his spectacles askew. Upstairs, someone was shouting. The cat, who had in fact started life as a nine-stringed instrument, possessed more than its fair share of enchantment. It slunk upstairs to where the monster was, and the woman who talked to strays. There was an awful green flash. Having come in with six lives, it left with seven.


End file.
